He Loves Me,He Hates Me
by PunkGirl1210
Summary: A girl who moves from Tokyo to Konoha figues her life is not going to be as perfect.And yet soon she finds out,it more funner!Yet,she experiences many things she's never experienced.She understands the meaning of friendship,revenge and hatred,and jealous?
1. Chap One

Hey Peoplez!I hope you like this story!

* * *

A bright and early morning and I had finally finished packing.I just moved in Konoha,Japan and was living in a big house for my family was dad was a buisness man and my mother was a me,I was the daughter of the buisness man and lawyer.

My name is Sakura Haruno.I have long,pink and wavy hair with green eyes and light skin that my mom would always joke about calling me a porcelein doll.

I walked downstairs and I was attacked by my siberian,white husky dog,Hachi.

"Mama,I'm gonna go and take Hachi for a walk.",I called to my mom.

"Ok.",she said.I grabbed my tennis ball that Hachi liked to chew and both of us walked out of there looking for some nearby park.

And luckily,we found one!

I played with Hachi throwing the ball as he ran to go and get it.

"Go get it,Hachi!",I said as I threw the was in no sight of mine,but Hachi seemed to see it because he ran like the wind after it.I sighed and turne dlooking ,I suddenly saw somebody.A boy to be exact.

And he was hot!

He had jet,black hair in a chicken butt style,(hehe),and dark onyx wore simple jeans with a white dressy shirt and black converse,and was talking with other guys as he walked by.

Suddenly,the blonde friend of his looked over to me and smiled.I smiled back,and he waved.

"Hi!",I called laughed and gave me a nod.

"Oi!",a voice called.I turned around but to see four girls walking up to me with narrowed they were very pretty.

"Hi?",I asked a bit confused.

"How dare you say hi to our boyfriends.",the one in front had red long hair with red,gleaming wore very frilly,cool clothes.

"Try it again,and we totally make sure your life is ruined.",the one besid eher had long dark,reddish pink hair with brown also wore very frilly cool clothes.

"Yeah!",the two other girls were twins,but had different hair had dark,blue hair and the other had yellow ,brown also wore frilly,cool clothes.

Thank god that's the last time I say that!

"Oh,sorry.",I said in a low ,suddenly,a hand slapped on my shoulder and my eyes widened.

"How about you leave her alone.",a deep voice said.I looked to my right and there was that blonde boy.

"Y-you?",I asked.

"Naruto-kun!",the girl with yellow hair squealed hugging the blonde boy.

"Back off,Ami!",the blonde boy whined trying to take her off.

"Neji-kun!",her twin said hugging onto the guy with long,brown hair's arm.

"Get off my arm,Jukan.",the boy said looking away with a very pissed off face.

"Shikamaru-kun!",the girl with the red-pink hair said pushing herself against the guy witht he pineapple(also,hehe)high ponytail hairstyle.

"Troublesome.",he said scowling at her.

"Sasuke-kun!",a voice squealed louder,and I looked over to see the red-head practically stripping on the guy I thought was hot.

"Tsk,annoying.",the guy said and pushed her away making her ,I heard barking and I looked ahead to see Hachi running towards me.

"Hachi,there you are!",I said holding my arms out,and Hachi jumped making me fall down and just stayed on me licking the crap out of me.

"Oi,girl,are you okay?",the blonde boy asked as he bent down and Hachi walked off of me.

"Yeah,I'm used to it.",I said smiling at the blonde laughed and stood up straight holding his hand out to me.I took it and stood up brushing myself blonde boy started to brush off my back.

"You alright,though?",he asked.I turned to him and smiled again.

"Yep,thanks.",I said giving him my two thumbs up.

"So,what's your name?",the blonde boy asked.

"Naruto-kun,forget her and let's go get something to drink.",the blonde girl said.

"Ah,leave me alone.",the blonde boy yelled at pouted and frowned and looked at me scowling.

"Whatever,fine.",she said and walked twin followed her and the other two gave kisses on the cheek to the two guys walking right behind the twins.

"So,can you tell me your names so I wouldn't be so clueless?",I asked laughing a blonde boy laughed with me.

" name is Naruto Uzamaki.",he said.

"Oh,cool name.",I said pointed to the guy with brown hair.

"That is Neji Hyuuga.",he said.

"Got it.",I said waving and smiling at -san then pointed to that guy with the high ponytail.

"That is Shikamaru Nara.",he said.I waved and smiled at Nara-san as he pointed to the last one,the super cool looking,hot one.I turned around and looked at him.

"And him?",I asked.

"That is Sasuke Uchiha!My best friend!",Uzamaki-san said.

"Ah,hi.",I said waving and gave me a nod and looked away putting his hands it my pocket.

"Hn.",he said.

"He doesn't talk much,Sakura-chan.",Uzamaki-san eyes widened.

_He called me we just ,I guess I should call him something more comfortable._

"Ok,Naruto-kun.",I said.I looked at Naruto and I started to was staring at me wide-eyed with a blush on his cheeks.

"...Y-you...",he stammered unable to was going seriously he got a cold!

"Are you okay,Naruto-kun?",I asked walking up to him and touching his was burning like crazy.

"J-just fi-fine.",he stammered.

"No,you're totally burning and super ,we should go get you some warm tea or water.",I said grabbing his hand and pulling him as Hachi followed me.

"No,Haruno-san,he's not sick.",Hyuuga-san said.I turned around and tilted my head very confused.

"But his face i-",I started to to say.

"No,he's just blushing.",Nara-san said making my eyes widen.

"Blushing?",I asked and looked over to was looking away and playing with his hands.I smiled and started to blush myself.

"Ah,I get ,I have to be getting home so my mom doesn't is my first day here after !",I said smiling and waved to everybody.

"Bye!",Naruto-kun called to me.I smiled and turned around waving back at him.

As soon as I got home,I ran up to my room and started to text my friend at Tokyo of what was super excited and we texted alomost the whole night.

Hmm,maybe living here will be more awesome than I thought!

And maybe,just maybe,I could see them all again at the park!

* * *

So!I hope you guys like my first story!Don't worry,I'll keep making more!Review if you'd like!

ByeBye!:3^^


	2. Chap Two

I was sitting at the park,waiting for the hot guys to come,and yet nobody came.

Wait a minute!

I've only been here for 5 minutes!

Get your head screwed on right,Sakura!Jeez!

"Hachi,fetch!",I called ad stood up throwing the ball.

"Owww!",a heard a yell.

Head screwed on wrong way,Sakura!

"I'm sorry.",I called running to the person.I helped him off the ground and grabbed my ball turning back to then I gasp.

Yep,a big old huge gasp....

"Naruto-kun!",I squealed.

"Yeah?Oh...Hey,Sakura-chan!",he said and waved.I waved back and smiled.

"Well,it was a good thing I threw this ball and it hit you in your head or I would never have met you again.",I said laughing.

"First,it didn't hit my hit..",he trailed off and then pointed down.I looked down to whre he was pointing,and my eyes widened.I looked away quickly,and what you would call,freaked out and exaggerated.

"Oh God!Oh,no!I hit your balls!Oh,your balls are broken because of me!Oh,whatever will I do!I can't give surgery to your balls!There's no such things as surgery for your BALLS!WhatWhatWhatWhat...oh,my gosh!My Gosh!Oh,lord!Lord,give mercy!Oh,please send a message saying I didn't break his balls!Oh!Oh!",I yelled ,a hand slapped over my mouth and I looked up with wide eyes.

Naruto-kun was staring at me with a huge smile,and a very red face.

"Please,do not speak out loud like that.",he said through gritting teeth.I nodded,and he let go of me.I took a deep breath.

"Sorry for that mental breakdown.I assure you it will happen again.",I said with a smile.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way ar-"

"No.",I said cutting in his dumb sentence.

Please,why would it be the other way around?

You're supposed to have mental breakdowns so that you will go crazy and be sent to rehab with Britney ,it makes perfect wouldn't want to be sent to rehab.....

Ohhhhhh...........

Oh well,doesn't matter now!

",why would you want to meet me again?",he asked with a small blush.I smiled,and started to blush myself.

"Well......I thought you were cool and was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me today.",I chuckled.

"Do you like me?",he asked.I started to laugh.

"Sure,I guess I mostly just wanted to know where the mall was.",I started laughing and crossed his arms.

"Nice joke!",he laughed.I scratched my head,confused.

"It wasn't a joke.",I said.

"Anyways,'s go now.I wa slooking for you,so that you can come with me to the mall and meet up with the guys.",he said.

"Oh,'s go then!",I said and we walked together.

And yes!Hachi came along!Of course I'd bring him!There is no way I'd forget him!

All the retards who thought that would happen,just stop reading this story because you are a DISGRACE!

No!Hahahaha!JK!Just kidding,keep reading!

But seriously....

* * *

We got to the mall at last,and I walked with Naruto-kun to some store.

I think it was the ramen shop.

Then again,I think I was sure because it had big letters at the front of the store that said,'Raen Shop'.

I'm so smart!

"Yo,guys!",Naruto-kun said.I followed behind him excitedly,and then went to his side to see the same three hot guys,with three other girls.

"Naruto,why are you so late!Baka-chan!",a blonde girl yelled at him.

She was very,very had long,blonde hair with shiny blue seemed girly,because she wore very cool and hip clothes.

"Ino,don't be mean to Naruto-kun.",another girl said.

Another pretty girl,but she looked a little had long dark,purple hair with washed out,blind elooking white looke dvery plain,but seeme dvery nice and could tell by her soft voice.

"She wasn't being mean to him, baka-chan Naurto,is always late.",another girl said.

She seemed very cool,and also had brown hair that was tied in two side buns with brown seemed very tomboyish because of all the camoflauge stuff she wore.

"Leave me alone!Anyways,I'm going to introduce a friend of mine.",Naruto-kun said.I smiled and took a step up making the three girls stare at me with wide eyes.

"She has pink hair.",the shy looking girl said.

"She had green eyes.",the tough looking girl said.

"She has...a huge FOREHEAD!",the blonde girl snickered.I gasped.

Freaker!

"Be quiet,Ino!",Naruto-kun said.

"Psh.",she scoffed.I wanted to stick my tongue out at her so badly,but of course it would be childish.

So,I'll just stick my middle finger up at her can't do that,but adults like me can!Right?Am I right?Super smart,eh?

"This is Sakura Haruno.",Naruto-kun said.

"Hi,I'm Hinata Hyuuga.",the shy lookig girl said.

"Hi.",I said.

"Yo,I'm Tenten.",the tough looking girl said.

"Yo.",I said.

"Heys,I'm Ino Yamanaka,forehead.",the girly one said.I frowned.

"Umm...ok.",I said and scratched my head.

"What,no his for me,forehead?",she asked.I looked back at her an she was snickering.I narrowe dmy eyes and crossed my arms.

"Hey!Ino-pig!",I said making the girls snicker and the guys -san narrowed her eyes at me and scowled.

"Wow,a girl finally steps up to the mean popular girl.",Hyuuga-san said.I smiled.

"Take a seat.",Naruto-kun said.I nodded,and sat down by Hyuuga-san.

Wait a minute!

"Hyuuga-san,she is your cousin?",I asked the boy Hyuuga-san.

"Yeah,and just call me Neji.",he said.I nodded.

"Call me Hinata.",Hinata said.

"Call me Tenten.",Tenten said.

"Call me Shikamaru.",Shikamaru said.

"You can call Ino, call teme,Sasuke.",Naruto-kun said.I nodded and sighed as I looked at them.

"Aw!What a cute dog.",Tenten said walking up to Hachi.

Yes!He's still here!For those of you retards who haven't left!

Nah,JK!

Still just kidding!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

But,seriously......

Anyhoo!

Today seemed like it was going to be a good day!I was hanging out witht he hot guys,and had some new friend who were of them is my archenemy though.

Oh,well.

You gain some,you lose some.

Even if it make sno sense in the situation...

But going back to happy talking,it'll be a good day!I'll make sure of it!

Oh,yeah!So in there.

* * *

Alright,I'm done with his chapter!Sorry for the delay of twin chapters!

Anyhoo,hope you liked it!

Review if you would like!

ByeBye!:3^^


	3. Chap Three

Alright!I am back for some more!I am so sorry to the fans who have thought that I've taken so long!

Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!So-

Wait,what am I apologizing to you freaks for?Gosh!

Anyways,enjoy the story!^_^

I sat eating ramen and talking with the new friends,including hot guys,laughing with their jokes and all.

"Oi,Teme,why are you always so quiet?",Naruto-kun asked.

Wait,so he really wasnt talking this time?

OMG!

Have I gone blind?!How is it that I cannot see him not talking?

WHAT THE FUC-

"Sakura-chan,you suddenly got quiet.",Hinata said.I smiled at her.

" thinking.",I said and bowe dmy hea din aplogy.

"Wel,I'm up for a movie.",Tenten said.

"Lets go see the new alien invaders movie.",Naruto-kun said.

"No!The romantic vampire one!",Hinata said.

"No!The sporty one!",Tenten said.

"No!The high school girl one!",Ino yelled.

"Bark!",Hachi said,or barked.

"No!The one with the hotdog!",I 's eyes were on me then,staring at me wierdly.

"What?",Ino asked.

"What?It's not like you don't see a hotdog in every movie you see.",I said and shrugged.

I mean,come on!Everybody including my dog made a not make one using your imigination instead of seeing the comercial for it.

You know,come to think of it,I could totally see a commercial for a talking hotdg running away from a drunk man trying to eat it,and yet it's his wife he's imagining the hotdog is,and she thinks he going to rape her,so she is running for her life screaming rape.

Yeah,I can!Can you?YES,YOU CAN!!

"How about everybody just go to the movie they want to .",Shikamaru said and stood up walking off.

"Umm,I'm going with might fall asleep during the movie,so I'll be there to make sure nobody throws popcorn at him for snoring loudly.",Ino said,and left without a word more.

"Hinata-chan,let's go see a movie you want to see.",Naruto-kun said.

"Sure!",Hinata sad.

"Wanna come,Sakura-chan?",Naruto-kun asked.

"No suggested romantic vamp in the mood for seeing blood.",I said with a smile.H enodded and waved bye,walking off with her.

"I'm going to watch that sport one.",Neji said.

"Me too.",Tenten said and they both left.

That left only me,Hachi,and hot guys whose name was Sasuke.

"Well,wanna head to the arcade?",I asked looked at me and sighed.

"Hn.",he said and stood up walking off.

"I'll take that as a yes!",I said and ran off following him,Hachi beside me.

Soon,we reached the arcade and I started playing one as soon as I spotted it.

"Yes!No!Whoo!Take that you stupid alien invader!You can't beat me!I'm Sakura Haruno,you motherfreaker!Yeah!Yeahhhhhh!Yeah!Go suck a d-"

"Oi!",an annoyed voice cut me off.I looked over calming from my meltdown and -san stood there with his eyes narrowed at me.

"Yes?",I asked.

"First,this is not an alien 's a game for racing cars.",he said.I looked forward to see what he said was true.

"Oh.",I said.

"Second,you're not even playing.",he said.

Oh snap!He's right.

"Oh,well,guess I'll just press start now.",I said.I pressed it and began to race.

"So annoying.",he muttered starying to play the game beside me.

I then noticed that almost everybody in the arcade was staring at me.

"What?Losers!Can't touch this!You CANNOT touch this....because I'll call the cops on you and yell rape.",I said and then went back to playing my game.

"Oi,can you be talk to much...and too loud.",Sasuke-san said.

" a habit of mine.",I said and Hachi barked,agreeing with me.

Suddenly,I heard music and turned.

My gasp was louder than any gasp i ahd ever gasped before in my gasping life.

I ran to the was the dancing know,the one you jump on the squares and bad I forgot the name,I would told you it.

"Who wants to play?",I asked.

"Me!",a boy said.

"No!You're too nerdy!",I suddenly cried running away.

"How about me?",another boy asked.

"Never!You're too jockish and muscular.",I cried and ran away too.

"Not me.",boys started to say,as they circled around me.

"Sasuke-san!",I was standing there,playing the same game as before.

"What?",he asked.

"Come dance with me.",I said.

"'t dance,and you have nothing to give me.",he said.

"If you do,I'll do whatever you want me to do for a year.",I said.

Wow,I actually said that.

He sighed and looked at emotion whatsoever.

"Fine.",he said.I smiled happily,as he walked over and mounted the step dance thingy.

It started,and I smiled as e began to follo the arrows on the screen,

.Up .-right.U-gosh,I'm tired.

Before I knew,it showed loser on the screen in front of me,and winner in front of him.

"Damn,I've got to lay of the sweets.",I said poking my stomach.

"Alright,pinky slave,you will do as I say for a you have rules.",he said as we got off the thing and walked away,with boys cheering as if they were awesome.

"Shut up!",I ,they all burst out crying and ran only ones inside was me and Sasuke."Am I really that scary?",I asked myself.

" will not obey anybody but will do everything I say,and when I say back-talk,you're wear what I tell you to say what i tel you to do what I want you to it?",he explained.I barked,giving a nod of his own.

"Well,whn do you want me to start,Sasuke-san?",I asked.

" will go to my house,and clean my 's go slave.",he said.I gave him a soldier salute then following him.

"Do not fear,Sakura Haruno if Not Fear,Sakura Haruno is here!Do not fear,Sakura Haruno is here!!Do not fear,Sakura Haruno is here!!!DO NOT FEAR,SAKURA HARUNO IS HERE!Do NOT FEAR,SAKURA HARUNO IS HERE!!DO NOT-",but a hand slapped over my mouth before I could continue.

"Say another stupid word,you're dead.",he said.

"Yes,sir.",I whispered from underneath his pulled and turned around walking off.

Man,I can't even scream while I'm marching.

"Ahhhhh!",I turned around,his eyes narrowed walking towards me had stopped ot look at me.

"Sorry,thought I saw an octopus.",I whispered,as I elt out a frustrated breath,before turning back and walking off.

Well,you could see that I am in a BAD,yet SEXY situation.

I am being controlled by a SEX-GOD LOOKING FREAKING COOL GUY,and I have to clean his room.

Hmm,maybe I can find some of his underwear.

STALKER IS STALKING-TIME!YAY!

I motioned for Hachi to hurry,and ran quickly to Sasuke,following close behind.

This si gonna be super fun!Stalking a guy!I mean,how cool is that.

Now,if only there was the hotdog who was a girl being chased by her drunked husband yelling rape.

"What the?",Sasuke ,there was a woman ina hotdog suit running past us screaming rape,a man who held a beer bottle laughing maniaclly after her,and cops behind him.

Well,'t that cool??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But,sad that cops were they were going to shoot down the drunk man and arrest him and bring him to jail,for probably 20 years.

Aw,ppor drunk only he had more of a chance to live a life,you know,not chasing women in hotdog suits drunk and being chased by cops.

Tsk,Tsk, had the world changed into?

Oh well,Yay me for the stalking time!


End file.
